Sugar Baby
by Jeannexta
Summary: Rasanya ada puluhan tangan hitam yang menariknya ke dasar lautan terdalam, saat Gintoki mendengar kenyataan pahit yang harus ditelannya. Benar juga, mana mungkin pria dewasa dan kaya raya seperti Hijikata masih single. Kenapa baru sekarang Gintoki menyadarinya? • AU!HijiGin; Boys Love; Yaoi; M-rated for implicit lemon; ONESHOT • Happy New Year 2017! Enjoy! ;)


[ _Hanya ada satu yang membuatku penasaran. Di balik sikapmu yang ceria dan murah senyum itu, ada kemuraman yang tidak kau perlihatkan. Dan kau menumpahkannya saat berada dalam kegelapan. Waktu aku menemukanmu dalam kesepian... matamu menyimpan penuh air mata. Semakin lama kau semakin kucintai, dan telah kuputuskan untuk menjagamu seumur hidupku._ * ]

 **.**

 **#**

 **.  
**

Butiran-butiran putih kecil berjatuhan dari langit malam yang semakin dingin. Orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar terlihat terburu-buru, karena tak tahan dengan suhu yang semakin rendah di malam bersalju. Tak seperti orang kebanyakan yang melewatinya, seorang pemuda bersurai perak berjalan santai untuk menuju halte. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum bus terakhir datang. Sesekali uap putih berhembus dari bibirnya, sebelum sebagian wajahnya tenggelam di syal merah tua yang melingkari lehernya.

Sesampainya di halte yang terlihat lengang, pemuda perak itu duduk di kursi besi panjang. Kedua tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Kemudian sebelah kakinya menopang di atas satu kaki yang lain. Pupil _crimson_ itu menatap butiran salju yang terus berjatuhan tanpa jeda. Beberapa kendaraan melaju dengan kecepatan standar agar tidak menimbulkan kecelakaan, sebab jalanan yang jadi licin oleh salju yang semakin menumpuk.

Sebuah mobil sedan tiba-tiba berhenti di depan halte. Alis perak itu terangkat begitu melihat kaca di samping pengemudi diturunkan. Seorang pria yang tak dikenalinya—yang diperkirakan berumur di atas kepala tiga—tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Butuh tumpangan? Tadi aku melihat bus yang seharusnya berhenti di halte ini baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Jaraknya satu kilometer dari sini. Banyak penumpang yang meninggal karena bus itu terbalik," jelas pria itu seperti reporter dadakan.

Pemuda perak itu tersenyum, sembari bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih atas informasinya. Dan dengan senang hati aku akan menumpang," kedua kakinya berjalan menuju mobil itu. Membuka pintu di depan sebelah kiri dan duduk di samping pria pemilik mobil. "Aku tahu kau hanya berbasa-basi agar aku naik dengan sukarela di mobilmu ini. Jadi?"

"Lima puluh ribu _yen_?" Pria itu langsung menawarkan harga.

Senyum di bibir si perak tak kunjung pudar, "Hanya setengah jam. Kalau lebih dari itu, aku minta bayaran lebih."

" _Deal_." Tepat sebelum pria itu membawa mobilnya pergi dari situ, dia menoleh ke samping untuk melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh kutahu namamu?"

Pupil _crimson_ yang seperti mata ikan mati itu menatap ke depan. Kali ini menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Panggil saja Gin."

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_ ** _  
_**

 **M** _-rated_

 **5k+** _words_

 ** _Drama/Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Oneshot  
_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 _slight,_ **Mob×Gin**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys love_** dan _**Yaoi**_ ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dewasa dan pemuda. **_Rating_** **M** _fo_ _r_ ** _implicit lemon_** , _and a little bit **violence**_ _ **. Out Of Characters;**_ ** _slutty_!Gin. ** Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 ** _HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017!_**

 **Saya berharap di tahun ini Fandom Gintama Indonesia semakin ramai dengan _pairing_ HijiGin dan All*Gin~ ^^**

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Sugar Baby  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan gedung apartemen bertingkat dua puluh. Setelah membayar sejumlah argo, pemuda bersurai perak itu melangkah turun. Sesaat ia mendongak ke langit yang masih turun salju sejak kemarin malam. Matahari bahkan tersembunyi di balik awan, tak bisa memancarkan sinarnya.

Kedua kaki itu menuju pintu utama apartemen. Belum ada tanda-tanda penghuni apartemen yang lain sudah bangun saat ia memasuki lift dan berjalan di koridor, karena memang masih sangat pagi sekali. Pemuda perak itu berhenti di depan pintu berangka 1010. Ada papan nama 'Sakata' di samping pintu. Anak kunci diputar dua kali hingga pintu akhirnya terbuka, dan ia melangkah masuk.

Melepas sepatunya, langkahnya diseret menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada. Jaket dan syal dilepaskan, sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi menelungkup. Baru saja matanya akan terpejam untuk tidur, ponsel di dalam saku celananya tiba-tiba berdering.

"Tch," bibir itu berdecak, sebelum merogoh saku. Mengeluarkan benda komunikasi itu. Telepon hijau kecil di layar digeser ke samping, sebelum ditempelkan di depan telinga.

/"Oi, Gintoki! Cepat datang ke restoran! Kerjaan sudah menunggu!"/ omel suara di seberang tanpa perlu bilang 'Halo'.

" _Urusai_ , Zura! Ganti saja _shift_ -ku dengan yang siang."

/"Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da_!"/ koreksi Katsura, untuk yang tak terhitung lagi. Padahal dulu saat memperkenalkan diri pada teman kerjanya itu, dia memberi tahu nama lengkapnya dengan jelas. Tetapi Gintoki selalu saja memanggilnya 'Zura'. /"Pokoknya cepat datang ke restoran! Barusan aku dengar dari bos, katanya dia tidak akan memberikan gaji bulan ini padamu, jika kau tak segera datang sekarang."/

"Dasar bos botak sialan!" maki Gintoki, sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. " _Wakatta_ , aku akan bersiap-siap ke sana!"

Pembicaraan via telepon itu berakhir. Setelah melempar _smartphone_ -nya itu di atas tempat tidur, Gintoki melangkah ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Pakaiannya semalam dilepaskan dan dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang kotor, sebelum menuju tempat _shower_.

Di bawah guyuran air hangat _shower_ yang jatuh seperti hujan, Gintoki memejamkan kedua matanya. Tinggal seminggu lebih menjelang pergantian tahun baru. Tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat di jam dua belas tengah malam—di saat semua orang di dunia sedang bersenang-senang merayakan dengan terompet dan melihat kembang-kembang api di langit—Gintoki hanya bisa duduk di dalam kamar, di samping sosok yang terbaring dengan seluruh tubuh dan wajah tertutupi kain putih. Air matanya terus meleleh jatuh, tetapi tak ada suara tangisan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Satu-satunya orang yang disayanginya sudah dipanggil oleh Tuhan. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di dunia untuk hidup sebatang kara.

Kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka. Mendongakkan wajahnya, Gintoki membiarkan air matanya membaur bersama tetes air yang menguyur wajahnya. Sudah setahun ia tinggal di kota _Kabuki-chou_ ini, merantau dari tempat asalnya dari sebuah desa terpencil untuk mencari uang dan membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia pulang di tanggal 31 nanti.

Mematikan kran _shower,_ Gintoki meraih handuk dan melingkarkannya di pinggang. Sesaat ia berhenti di depan cermin wastafel. Ada sebuah tanda kemerahan kecil di bahunya. Jelas itu kenang-kenangan dari _one night stand_ bersama pria yang memberinya tumpangan semalam. Pria itu hanya sanggup bermain-main dengannya selama satu jam lebih. Lumayanlah, uang 150 ribu _yen_ dari pria itu sebagian bisa digunakannya untuk membeli tiket kereta menuju desa tempat asalnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pintu belakang restoran—yang dikhususkan untuk para karyawan yang bekerja—terbuka dari luar. Katsura yang sedang sibuk di dapur bersama beberapa orang yang lain kompak menoleh. Gintoki akhirnya muncul. Jaket biru tua bertudung yang dipakainya untuk menutupi kepala langsung diturunkan. Kedua tangannya bergiliran menyingkirkan salju di pundak jaketnya begitu melangkah masuk.

"Bos sudah menunggumu di ruangannya," kata Katsura, sebelum kembali mengelap piring.

"Oi, aku bahkan belum sempat menarik nafas panjang, karena berlari dari halte ke tempat ini," dengus Gintoki. Katsura hanya mengangkat bahu.

Pemuda perak itu akhirnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di ujung koridor buntu. Begitu berhenti di depan pintu, sesaat ia menarik nafas sebelum mengetuk.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk," sahut suara dari dalam. Gintoki membuka gagang pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Seorang pria tua berkepala setengah botak dan bertubuh gendut duduk di depan sebuah meja kerja. Jemarinya membetulkan letak kacamata yang dipakai saat melihat Gintoki menutup pintu kembali dan mendekati mejanya.

"Sakata, aku lihat kerjamu mulai tidak produktif," pria tua itu memulai. "Padahal jatah kerjamu di restoranku ini hanya sampai jam sembilan malam. Tetapi kenapa kau selalu datang terlambat di pagi hari?"

Gintoki enggan memberitahu kalau sebenarnya ia punya pekerjaan 'sampingan' setelah pulang dari tempat kerjanya ini. Ia sudah lupa sejak kapan menjual dirinya pada pria-pria _gay_ yang berminat padanya di luar sana. Yang Gintoki ingat, uang dari menjual dirinya bisa digunakan untuk membayar sewa apartemennya setiap bulan dan membeli keperluan lainnya; karena gaji di tempat kerjanya ini, jika digunakan membayar sewa apartemennya, pasti ia tak bisa makan apa-apa. Sudah disuruh kerja rodi, tapi gaji yang diterima hanya sedikit. Sepertinya julukan 'Tuan _Krabs_ ' cocok untuk bosnya itu; karena mirip dengan si kepiting tua pelit yang tinggal di dasar laut dari animasi kartun spons kuning.

"Kau bisa kembali bekerja."

" _Ha'i_."

Begitu keluar dari ruangan bosnya, Gintoki langsung menuju ruang ganti. Restoran sudah ramai dengan pengunjung, saat Gintoki keluar dari ruang ganti dengan pakaian kerjanya; kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana kain hitam, yang dipadu dengan _vest_ abu-abu juga dasi merah kupu-kupu.

"Gintoki, antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor tujuh, sembilan, dan dua belas," suara Katsura menarik atensi Gintoki yang baru mengangkat piring-piring kotor di meja nomor dua.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Gintoki membawakan pesanan ke meja-meja yang disebutkan Katsura. Saking sibuknya mengantarkan pesanan di meja-meja yang lain, Gintoki tak melihat seorang pengunjung yang masuk ke dalam restoran dan langsung jadi pusat perhatian. Pria dengan setelan jas biru tua bergaris-garis putih vertikal itu melangkah ke sebuah meja kosong. Sebatang rokok yang menyala terselip di bibirnya. Berpasang-pasang mata terus mengikuti pria yang bak model itu hingga dia duduk. Salah satu pelayan wanita langsung mendekati meja pria itu.

Pupil _navy_ -nya mengedar ke sekeliling restoran, begitu pelayan wanita sudah pergi setelah mencatat pesanannya. Baru menyadari kalau hampir semua wanita di sekitarnya menatapnya tak berkedip. Wajah tampan itu semakin mempesona saat tersenyum tipis pada kaum Hawa.

"Gintoki, antarkan pesanan ke meja nomor lima."

Gintoki sontak melotot ke arah Katsura, baru saja ia kembali membawa tumpukkan piring kotor. "Oi, apa hanya aku pelayan laki-laki di restoran ini? Ke mana yang lain?!"

"Kau tak lihat yang lain sedang sibuk di dapur dan juga mengantar pesanan di lantai dua?" balas Katsura dengan mata yang tak kalah melotot.

Pemuda perak itu mengerucut manyun. Disambarnya nampan yang sudah ada secangkir kopi dan sepiring _steak_ daging, sebelum berbalik. Raut wajahnya yang sempat kesal kembali diubahnya menjadi biasa.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu." Pesanan diletakkan di atas meja. Gintoki tak menyadari kalau pria yang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam restoran sedang menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Gin." Suara berat itu memanggil.

Gintoki menoleh, " _Ha'i_?" Kedua matanya mengerjap melihat pria bersetelan jas formal, tapi kelihatan _fashionable_ itu. Dari wajahnya yang sudah matang, sepertinya dia sudah berumur di atas kepala tiga.

"Namamu Gin?" tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk _name tag_ yang tersemat di dada kiri Gintoki. Pemuda perak itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat."

" _Ano, sumimasen_ ," Gintoki buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya hormat, "saya sedang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan di meja yang lain. Silakan nikmati makanan Anda, Tuan."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Gintoki langsung berbalik menuju _konter._ Kali ini ia harus mengantar pesanan di lantai dua. Pria itu terus mengikuti punggung Gintoki hingga menghilang di balik tangga. Baru ingat, kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat berpapasan dengan pemuda perak itu saat keluar dari lift di sebuah hotel.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Gin- _san_ , kau sudah ada rencana untuk malam tahun baru nanti?"

Gintoki menoleh dari depan lokernya. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk melepas pakaian kerjanya. " _Suman ne_ , aku sudah ada rencana lain."

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau sudah ada janji dengan kekasihmu, ya?" goda teman kerjanya.

Pemuda perak itu terkekeh geli. Membuat temannya mengerut bingung, apanya yang lucu dari perkataannya tadi?

"Kuberitahu sekarang," Gintoki membuka kancing kemeja sambil melanjutkan, "aku belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Untuk sekarang aku ingin fokus mencari uang." Lagipula, mana ada wanita yang masih mau dengannya, begitu tahu ia seorang homoseksual.

"Lalu, malam tahun baru nanti kau mau ke mana?"

Meraih jaketnya, Gintoki sengaja tak langsung menjawab dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sesaat ia berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang, "Ra-ha-si-a~" bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

Namun senyum itu memudar saat keluar dari pintu belakang restoran. Setelah menarik tudung jaketnya hingga menutupi kepala, Gintoki melangkah di tengah salju yang turun semakin lebat. Mungkin ia singgah dulu di kedai _oden,_ menenggak beberapa cawan _sake_ untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sebuah mobil _Maybach_ _Landaulet_ berwarna putih mendadak menarik atensi Gintoki yang sedang berjalan di trotoar. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, mobil mewah itu pernah muncul di sebuah iklan televisi. Salah satu mobil limusin termahal di dunia dengan banderol harga mencapai _USD_ 1,4 juta. Katanya hanya kalangan konglomerat di berbagai belahan dunia yang memakai mobil buatan Jerman itu.

Alis perak Gintoki terangkat, saat dilihatnya mobil mewah itu melambat dan menepi di trotoar tempat ia berjalan. Siapa orang kaya di dalam mobil itu yang masih mau repot-repot turun di jalan yang hampir tertutupi salju ini? Kaca mobil di pintu samping terbuka dari dalam. Gintoki terkejut melihat pria yang tadi makan di restoran berada di dalam mobil itu.

"Gin, naiklah. Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Gintoki tak berkedip selama lima detik. Ia diajak oleh seorang pria tampan yang dari kendaraannya saja sudah terlihat kalau pria itu dari kalangan orang kaya. Tawaran seperti itu jelas tak akan ditolaknya.

Dengan bibir yang tiba-tiba tersenyum manis, Gintoki langsung menuju pintu mobil. Pupil _crimson_ -nya terkagum-kagum begitu sudah duduk di dalam, melihat tampilan interior mobil yang terkesan elegan dan nyaman. Siapapun pasti akan betah duduk lama di dalam mobil satu ini.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" Pertanyaan pria itu membuat Gintoki menoleh. Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia 'menawarkan' diri pada pria ini.

"Kau mau membayarku berapa, jika aku membuka kedua kakiku untukmu?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu tertegun. Tatapan datar pemuda perak itu sudah berubah menggoda. "Kau... sudah biasa menjual dirimu?" Suaranya tercekat saat melanjutkan, "Berarti saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di hotel itu, kau baru saja—" Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hotel?" Kepala Gintoki miring ke samping dengan alis mengerut, "Jadi kita sudah pernah bertemu?"

Pria itu tak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Mendapat firasat kalau pria itu hanya ingin mengantarnya tanpa berniat membayar tubuhnya, Gintoki kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Baiklah. Aku turun di sini saja. Aku bisa naik bus di halte. Tak perlu repot mengantarku, Tuan Baik Hati." Jemarinya mengetuk kaca hitam di depan agar sang supir menghentikan mobil. "Rencananya aku mau mampir dulu di kedai _oden_. Mungkin malam ini aku bisa mendapat beberapa pria yang berminat dengan tubuhku. _Jaa ne_."

" _Chottomatte_." Tepat sebelum Gintoki membuka pintu di samping, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh pria itu. "Baiklah, aku akan membayarmu."

 **.**

 **. .**

Kesepuluh jari Gintoki mencengkram pinggiran bantal dengan mata terpejam rapat dan seluruh wajah memerah. Mulutnya yang terbuka terus-menerus mengeluarkan desahan. Dagunya basah oleh _saliva_ yang keluar dari sudut bibir.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku saat di dalam mobil tadi," bibir itu mendekat di depan telinga Gintoki. Suara berat itu berada di titik terendah saat melanjutkan dengan bisikan, "Hijikata Toushirou. Itu namaku."

"Ah!" Refleks, punggung tangan Gintoki menutup mulutnya saat pria bersurai hitam itu berhasil menyentuh titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya.

Gesekan tanpa jeda itu membakar tubuh keduanya yang sudah menyatu selama dua jam lebih. Beberapa kali kepala Gintoki menyentak ke dalam bantal, karena hentakan Hijikata yang membuatnya semakin kehilangan logika. Kali ini kesepuluh jari Gintoki mencengkram pundak lebar yang masih tertutupi kemeja, tetapi seluruh kancingnya terbuka. Tubuhnya sesaat menegang, sebelum mengejang-ngejang. Pelepasannya sudah hampir dekat. Beberapa dorongan Hijikata akhirnya membuatnya meledak. Mengotori perut dan dadanya, bahkan juga perut Hijikata.

Dada Gintoki naik turun. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Hijikata berhenti bergerak, agar pemuda perak itu bisa menikmati waktu setelah pelepasannya, untuk yang kedua kali. Tubuh Gintoki bahkan masih lemas untuk digerakkan.

Jemari Hijikata mengusap surai perak yang basah dan lepek oleh keringat. Senyum lembut yang mengembang di bibir Hijikata, membuat pemuda perak itu sekilas terpana. Perlakuan Hijikata tak sama seperti pria-pria yang sudah merasakan tubuhnya; yang hanya terus mencari kepuasan tanpa peduli dirinya beberapa kali harus menahan kesakitan.

"Kau sudah boleh bergerak," suara Gintoki memecah keheningan. "Kau belum 'keluar', kan?"

Punggung Hijikata merendah, wajahnya sengaja dibuat sejajar dengan pemuda perak di bawah tindihannya. Gintoki menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat wajah tampan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Keduanya saling pandang. Tepat di pupil mata masing-masing, sebelum Hijikata memutus kontak mata terlebih dahulu.

"Boleh kutandai kau di sini?" Bibir Hijikata mengecup singkat perpotongan antara bahu dan leher Gintoki.

Gintoki menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam saat merasakan lumatan kecil di bagian tubuhnya yang tadi dikecup. Pinggul Hijikata kembali bergerak. Pelan-pelan, lalu berubah menjadi cepat. Hijikata baru mengangkat wajahnya, begitu sebuah tanda kemerahan kecil sudah tercipta di kulit seputih susu itu. Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasakan panas kembali membakar tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya dibawa Hijikata melingkari pinggang. Pria itu meraih sebelah tangannya yang menarik _bed cover_. Kemudian menautkan jemari keduanya di samping bantal.

"Gin, bisa kudengar kau memanggil namaku?" bisiknya, saat kembali mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga pemuda perak itu.

Kelopak mata Gintoki setengah terbuka. Sesuai permintaan pria itu, bibirnya yang terus mendesah akhirnya memanggil, "Hi-Hijikata... Hijikata... Hijikata..."

" _Good boy_ ," suara berat yang sanggup membuat Gintoki meleleh itu terdengar memuji. "Kau benar-benar manis, seperti _Sugar Baby_."

Hentakan itu akhirnya berhenti saat Hijikata mencapai puncaknya. Air mata kenikmatan meleleh jatuh dari kedua sudut mata Gintoki, begitu pria itu menarik diri. Sayup-sayup sebelum kesadaran Gintoki menghilang, ia melihat Hijikata mengambil ponsel yang berdering di atas meja nakas. Lalu menjawab telepon dari seseorang, sembari menjauhi tempat tidur.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Oi, Gintoki! Jangan bengong! Cepat antarkan pesanan di meja nomor dua belas!"

Gintoki melirik sebal ke arah Katsura, sebelum mengambil nampan di atas _konter_.

"Kalau kau terlalu banyak bengong, kau bisa mati seperti ayam tetanggaku."

" _Urusai_! Aku bukan seekor ayam, _bakayarou_!"

Katsura terkikik geli, sebelum berbalik untuk membuat pesanan yang lain di dapur. Sambil menggerutu dalam hati, Gintoki berjalan menuju meja nomor dua belas untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Karena tak melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang duduk di sebuah meja sengaja memanjangkan kakinya di lantai, kejadian tak terduga akhirnya terjadi. Kaki Gintoki yang dijegal membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan menumpahkan piring dan gelas ke arah seorang pria berwajah sangar yang duduk di sebuah meja.

 _Oh, sial!_ rutuk Gintoki dalam hati, saat melihat piring dan gelas yang pecah. Dan lebih buruknya, makanan dan minuman itu mengenai kepala hingga baju yang dipakai pria sangar itu. Gintoki berkeringat dingin. Hampir semua orang yang ada di dalam restoran menatap ke satu titik.

Bosnya tiba-tiba muncul dan membungkuk minta maaf pada pria sangar itu, sebelum mendelik ke arahnya dengan ekspresi _'Sakata, cepat pergi ke ruanganku sekarang juga!'_. Gintoki tahu kali ini ia tak bisa lolos dari omelan bosnya. Mungkin ia akan segera dipecat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi benar-benar membuat malu, Sakata!" Benar, kan? Bosnya mulai mengomel, saat mereka sudah berdua saja di dalam ruangan. Pupil _crimson_ -nya menatap datar ke arah pria bertubuh gendut itu. "Kali ini aku sudah tak akan menahan diri lagi. Kau kupecat!"

Kemungkinan terburuk itu akhirnya jadi kenyataan. Kedua tangan Gintoki mengepal kuat di samping tubuh. Setelah melempar amplop berisi gaji ke arahnya, pria gendut itu menunjuk pintu, menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

"Tebak siapa yang baru saja dipecat? Aku." Gintoki menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, begitu keluar dari ruang ganti. Katsura dan yang lain menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi; tak menyangka, kasihan, bersimpati, sedih, dan lain-lain.

"Lalu kau akan bekerja di mana, Gintoki?" tanya Katsura. Meski kerap adu verbal, ia sudah menganggap Gintoki seperti saudara sendiri.

Gintoki mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin aku akan bekerja di mana saja." Alis peraknya mengerut melihat beberapa teman kerjanya ada yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu, termasuk Katsura. "Kalian ini kenapa _lebay_ sekali? Aku masih tinggal di kota ini kok! Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi di luar!"

Katsura mengelap ingus yang meleleh dari hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. "Tapi, Gintoki, siapa yang akan membuang kantung sampah malam-malam jika kau tak ada? Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku penakut."

"Kau mau kuhajar, Zura?" Kepalan tangan Gintoki teracung di udara, "Jadi itu yang membuatmu sedih karena aku dipecat?" Kedua matanya sampai menyipit kesal.

"Akan kuberi kau cemilan _maiubo_ -ku sebagai perpisahan." _Snack_ yang masih tersegel di dalam kemasan itu diulurkan Katsura dengan gaya khidmat.

Sudut bibir Gintoki berkedut-kedut. Ada urat pertigaan tercetak di pipinya. Dirampasnya _snack_ itu, meremukkannya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu melemparkannya kembali ke wajah Katsura sambil berseru, "TIDAK BUTUH!"

Pemuda perak itu berbalik dengan langkah menghentak-hentak. Meninggalkan semua teman kerjanya yang melepas kepergiannya di belakang, termasuk Katsura yang sibuk menangisi _maiubo_ -nya di lantai.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ternyata, nasib buruk masih menimpa Gintoki. Saat melewati jalanan yang agak lengang, ia merasa seperti diikuti dari belakang. Pemuda perak itu mempercepat langkahnya. Tak menduga kalau seorang pria menghadangnya dari depan.

"Sepertinya kita mendapat mangsa yang empuk malam ini." Pria yang menghadangnya bersiul panjang sambil menatap Gintoki dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Gintoki termundur dua langkah. Baru saja ia akan berbalik dan berlari, seorang pria lain—yang sepertinya sekawan dengan pria yang menghadangnya—sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan terbuka.

"Kau mau lari ke mana? Kami berdua bisa menangkapmu dengan mudah, lho." Pria itu menyeringai senang.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tatapan Gintoki berubah waspada. Pupil _crimson_ -nya mengedar liar ke sekeliling untuk mencari siapa saja yang bisa menolongnya, tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang lewat di jalan itu.

Dengan gerakan tak terduga, pria di belakang Gintoki tiba-tiba mencekal kedua lengannya di belakang punggung dan menyeretnya ke sebuah gang kecil. Gintoki meronta-ronta. Saat akan disudutkan di dinding, sebelah kaki Gintoki langsung menendang selangkangan pria di belakangnya. Pria itu berteriak kesakitan dan cengkramannya terlepas.

Tiba-tiba pukulan pria yang lain menghantam pipi Gintoki dan membuatnya terhempas ke dinding, sebelum tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir pemuda perak itu. Kedua pipinya dicengkram oleh jemari pria itu.

"Kita ambil semua uang dan ponselnya di dalam jaket," kata pria itu sambil melepas jaket Gintoki dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

" _Kuso_!" Pria yang tadi mendapat tendangan Gintoki berjalan mendekat dengan tangan yang masih mengelus-elus bagian privatnya. "Berikan dia padaku! Akan kuhajar dia sampai aku puas!"

Gintoki tak bisa melawan saat dirinya mendapat pukulan-pukulan di tubuh dan kepalanya. Pria itu akhirnya berhenti dengan nafas memburu. Bibirnya tersenyum puas saat melihat pemuda perak itu sudah babak belur.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Setelah kedua pria itu pergi, Gintoki berusaha berdiri dengan bertopang di dinding. Dengan keadaan setengah tak sadar dan pandangan sedikit mengabur, ia menyeret langkah keluar dari gang. Sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya yang tadi ditendang berulang-ulang kali. Tubuh itu akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di dekat tiang listrik. Sudah tak merasakan lagi salju yang turun hampir menutupi tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Gin."

Suara yang memanggil namanya itu terdengar familiar. Jemarinya bertautan dengan seseorang. Rasa hangat merambat sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya akhirnya dipaksa membuka. Langit-langit kamar yang terlihat asing. Gintoki menoleh ke samping. Dan tertegun melihat siapa yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hijikata- _san_...?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum lega melihat Gintoki akhirnya sadar. " _Yokatta_. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gintoki mengangguk. "Di mana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Menarik nafas panjang, Hijikata akhirnya menceritakan kalau tadi ia menemukan Gintoki di dekat tiang listrik, saat mobilnya melewati jalanan itu. "Aku membawamu ke rumahku ini dan meminta dokter pribadiku untuk merawat luka-luka di tubuhmu. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau dihajar oleh seseorang?"

Untuk yang kedua kali, Gintoki mengangguk. "Aku dicegat oleh dua pria yang menghajar dan merampokku saat lewat jalanan itu. Ponsel dan uang di dalam jaketku diambil. Dan—" kalimatnya sengaja tak diselesaikan. Bibir itu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, "Lupakan saja. Mungkin ini memang hari sialku." Jemarinya yang masih bertautan dengan Hijikata ditarik, sebelum ia meraba-raba perban yang melingkari kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini terlalu berlebihan, Hijikata- _san_. Kenapa kepalaku juga harus diperban seperti ini?"

Hijikata mengulum senyum, "Masih beruntung dokter pribadiku tidak membungkusmu seperti mumi." Kemudian ia berdiri dari pinggiran tempat tidur, "Kau bisa meminta makanan dan minuman apa saja dari pelayanku yang berjaga di luar. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. _Oyasumi_..."

Sepasang mata Gintoki terus mengikuti punggung itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua kaki Gintoki melewati koridor panjang tanpa jendela. Berniat mencari Hijikata yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, kata salah satu pelayan tadi. Langkah Gintoki berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kembar putih. Pintu itu diketuk. Suara berat Hijikata terdengar menyahut dari dalam.

" _Dare da_?"

Tanpa sadar Gintoki menahan nafas saat menjawab, "Ini aku."

"Oh, Gin? Masuklah."

Pintu kembar itu dibuka hanya sebelah. Gintoki melonggokkan kepalanya lebih dulu. Dilihatnya Hijikata sedang duduk di balik meja dan kursi kerja. Hijikata melepaskan kacamata baca yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa, Gin?"

Pemuda perak itu menutup pintu dari dalam dan berhenti di depan meja. "Aku mau pamit pergi dari rumahmu ini. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, kemarin." Ia menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Alis Hijikata terangkat kaget, "Kau yakin luka-luka di tubuhmu sudah sembuh?"

Gintoki mendengus, sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang membusung, "Jangan remehkan aku. Tubuhku ini sudah tahan banting dengan luka-luka sejak kecil."

Hijikata tertawa tanpa suara. Sebenarnya ia masih khawatir, tetapi melihat wajah ceria pemuda perak itu, sepertinya memang sudah tak apa-apa membiarkan Gintoki pergi dari rumahnya.

" _Oya_ ," seolah teringat sesuatu, Gintoki berkata, "uang yang kau tinggalkan padaku di hotel terakhir kali itu, kau memberikannya terlalu berlebihan."

"Kalau kau berniat mengembalikan sisanya, aku tidak akan menerimanya," balas Hijikata dengan bibir tersenyum lembut.

" _Sou ka_ ," Gintoki menopang kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, "kau terlalu baik hati, Hijikata- _san_..." bibir itu tersenyum menggoda. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya—" kalimatnya sengaja digantung untuk menyingkap _sweater_ di bahunya, "—kulayani dengan tubuhku ini?"

Tanpa sadar Hijikata meneguk ludah. Pria normal manapun pasti akan tergoda jika melihat tatapan seduktif dan kulit seputih susu itu. Tiba-tiba tanpa suara Hijikata berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik Gintoki ke arah sofa panjang. Pemuda perak itu dibuat terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Kedua lengan Gintoki melingkari leher Hijikata.

"Kau yakin pelayan-pelayanmu tidak akan masuk dan memergoki apa yang akan kita lakukan di sofa ini?" tanya Gintoki, sebelum pria itu mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau yakin bisa menahan sakit saat aku memasukimu nanti?" Hijikata balas bertanya dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

Gintoki mengerjap, sebelum bibirnya mendekat di telinga Hijikata, "Aku bisa menahan rasa sakit itu. Karena aku tahu, kau bisa membuatku merasakan surga."

Tak ada kata lagi yang terucap. Kedua bibir itu saling beradu panas. Desahan terlepas dari bibir Gintoki yang setengah terbuka. Kabut nafsu mulai menutupi pandangan masing-masing.

Entah kenapa, baru kali ini Gintoki merasa melakukan seks sangat nikmat jika bersama Hijikata.

 **.**

 **. .**

Gintoki menatap salju yang jatuh dari pintu balkon kamar yang tertutup rapat. Sudah dua hari ia tinggal di rumah Hijikata. Pria itu memintanya agar tetap tinggal. Jelas Gintoki tak bisa menolak, hatinya sudah terjerat dengan pesona pria yang lebih tua empat belas tahun darinya itu.

Jemarinya tanpa sadar memegang pipinya yang tadi sempat dielus Hijikata sebelum pergi. Rasa hangat dari telapak tangan besar itu masih terasa.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba dibuka seseorang dari luar tanpa diketuk lebih dulu. Gintoki sontak menoleh, mengira itu Hijikata. Tetapi ternyata—

"Siapa kau?"

—seorang wanita berambut pendek sebahu berwarna pasir gurun yang memasuki kamar Gintoki tanpa izin.

Wanita itu menatap Gintoki dengan alis mengerut, "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah ini?"

Pemuda perak itu terdiam. Menebak-nebak siapa wanita berparas cantik itu.

"Aku Okita Mitsuba. Tunangan Hijikata."

Seketika tubuh Gintoki membatu. Sesaat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak. Rasanya ada puluhan tangan hitam yang menariknya ke dasar lautan terdalam, saat Gintoki mendengar kenyataan pahit yang harus ditelannya. Benar juga, mana mungkin pria dewasa dan kaya raya seperti Hijikata masih _single_. Kenapa baru sekarang Gintoki menyadarinya?

"Apa kau teman Hijikata?" Suara Mitsuba kembali terdengar. "Kudengar dari salah satu pelayan Hijikata, katanya dia membawa seseorang yang terluka ke rumahnya ini, kemarin. Jadi apakah itu kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gintoki tertegun. Wanita itu tak menyimpan curiga kalau ia sudah melakukan hal terlarang dengan Hijikata. Bahkan malah mengkhawatirkannya.

" _Daijoubu_." Bibir Gintoki tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, "Luka-lukaku sudah hampir sembuh semua. Dan aku juga berniat pergi dari rumah Hijikata- _san_ hari ini. Sebenarnya, aku sedang menunggunya pulang untuk berpamitan langsung padanya. Tapi—" jeda sejenak, "—lebih baik aku pergi saja. Boleh kutitipkan pesanku padamu?"

Mitsuba mengangguk tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Umm—aku belum tahu siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja Gin." Pemuda perak itu berjalan menuju pintu, "Katakan pada Hijikata- _san_... terima kasih atas semuanya dan jangan mencariku lagi."

Pintu ditarik hingga menutup dari luar. Gintoki menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, sebelum ia melangkah pergi dari situ.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Gintoki!"

Langkah Gintoki sebelum menaiki gerbong kereta sontak berhenti begitu mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Ia berbalik dan melihat Katsura dengan nafas terengah.

Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Zura? Kau tak bekerja? Di malam tahun baru ini restoran itu akan ramai dengan orang-orang."

"Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da_!" Katsura melanjutkan, "Tadi aku ke apartemenmu dan kata tetanggamu, kau baru saja pergi ke stasiun kereta untuk pulang ke tempat asalmu. Kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke kota ini? Kau bilang, kau tak akan pergi dari kota ini. Dasar pembohong!"

" _Urusai_! Aku hanya pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu di tempat asalku, sebelum kembali ke sini lagi, _bakayarou_!"

"Aku sengaja mengambil cuti kerja agar bisa merayakan malam tahun baru ini denganmu di tempat karaoke dan minum-minum sampai puas, kau tahu!"

"Cari saja yang lain!"

Adu verbal itu menjadi perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Nafas Gintoki dan Katsura terengah-engah setelah itu.

"Oi, Gintoki," pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu melanjutkan dengan nada khawatir, "apa kau habis dicampakkan? Sorot matamu itu tetap sedih meski aku sudah memancingmu untuk adu mulut."

Gintoki terpaku. Bagaimana Katsura bisa tahu?

"Kau tak perlu menceritakannya sekarang, jika memang tak ingin. Aku tak akan memaksa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana," Katsura mengulurkan kantung plastik yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Kubelikan ini untukmu." _Maibou_ dengan berbagai rasa di dalam kantung plastik itu diulurkan.

"Asal kau tahu, ini bukan cemilan favoritku. Tapi karena kau sudah membelikannya untukku, terima kasih." Gintoki tersenyum lebar. Namun Katsura tahu senyum itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi kesedihan.

Pintu kereta akhirnya tertutup otomatis. Katsura melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah Gintoki yang masih berdiri di balik pintu kereta. Perlahan, kereta itu akhirnya meninggalkan stasiun.

Langkah kaki berlari seseorang terdengar dari belakang. Katsura berbalik dan melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan nafas memburu menatap lurus ke arah kereta yang sudah menjauh. _Mungkin hanya salah satu penumpang yang terlambat naik kereta,_ gumam Katsura dalam hati.

Namun baru beberapa langkah pergi dari tempat itu, Katsura mendengar pria itu memanggil nama yang dikenalinya.

"Gin..."

 **.**

 **. .**

Desa tempat Gintoki berasal tak banyak berubah. Jalan pematang di dekat sungai tampak ramai dengan penduduk desa yang akan merayakan malam tahun baru. Tinggal sejam lagi sebelum kembang-kembang api dinyalakan. Anak-anak kecil berlarian di sepanjang jalan pematang sambil meniup-niup terompet. Gintoki mengulum senyum geli tanpa sadar.

"Gin- _chan_? Apa kau benar-benar Gin- _chan_?" Seorang wanita lansia yang berpapasan dengan Gintoki langsung menyapa.

"Ah, _Obaa-san_." Langkah Gintoki terhenti, "Iya, ini aku."

"Kau sudah besar dan setinggi ini. Padahal saat meninggalkan desa ini, kau masih kelihatan seperti bocah ingusan," kata wanita lansia itu. "Kenapa baru pulang ke desa sekarang?

"Aku baru bisa pulang sekarang, _Obaa-san_ ," sebelah tangan Gintoki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Karena malam ini, aku ingin mengunjungi makam."

"Ah, _sou_..." wanita lansia itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh, karena sudah tahu. "Setelah ini jangan lupa mampir ke rumah, ya? Aku membuat _yakisoba_ yang banyak."

"Oke!" sahut Gintoki dengan senyuman lebar.

Kedua kaki Gintoki menuju jalan menanjak untuk ke area pemakaman. Langkah akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan 'Sakata Yuki'. Melepas tas ranselnya, Gintoki mengeluarkan dupa dan membakarnya. Kemudian meletakkan kue sesembahan yang sudah disiapkannya.

" _Okaa-san_... maaf, karena aku baru datang sekarang." Bibir itu mengulas senyum lembut di depan batu nisan ibunya, sebelum bercerita, "Di kota _Kabuki-chou_ , aku dipecat dari restoran tempatku bekerja. Sepertinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain. Atau mungkin aku membuka usaha _'Yorozuya'_ saja di desa ini, agar setiap hari aku bisa mengunjungi makam _okaa-san_."

Senyuman Gintoki perlahan memudar saat ia menunduk. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya meleleh jatuh. Membasahi kedua pipi dan menetes jatuh dari dagu. Menangis dalam diam. Gintoki tak peduli dengan suhu dingin yang mulai membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di depan makam ibunya lebih lama, ketimbang merayakan malam tahun baru bersama penduduk desa di jalan pematang yang dilewatinya tadi.

"Gin..."

Pemuda perak itu tersentak. Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Hijikata berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Gintoki sudah terlambat untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di—" pertanyaan Gintoki urung tuntas, karena Hijikata menariknya hingga berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau pergi dari rumahku, Gin?" Hijikata balas bertanya, "Apa karena Mitsuba?"

"Wanita itu tunanganmu," suara Gintoki bergetar, "aku tak ingin menganggu hubungan kalian."

Melepas pelukannya, kali ini kedua tangan Hijikata menangkup pipi Gintoki. Membuat wajah manis itu mendongak dan menatapnya langsung. "Dengar, Mitsuba bukan tunanganku. Dia berkata seperti itu karena banyak wanita dan juga pria yang berusaha mendekatiku hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Aku sudah menganggap Mitsuba seperti saudariku sendiri, dan lagi—dia sudah menikah."

"Eh?" Pupil _crimson_ membelalak mendengar fakta sebenarnya, "Jadi—"

Ciuman Hijikata membuat kalimat Gintoki terpotong. Untuk yang kedua kali, pemuda perak itu membelalak, sebelum kedua matanya terpejam. Menikmati bibir Hijikata yang selalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

Hijikata akhirnya melepaskan ciuman dan berkata tepat di depan bibir, "Aku mencintaimu, Gin. Tetaplah di sampingku."

Rona merah seketika menjalar di kedua pipi Gintoki. Tepat begitu ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kembang-kembang api yang meletus-letus di langit malam terdengar diiringi suara-suara terompet. Keduanya sama-sama mendongak ke langit yang dihiasi berbagai kembang api.

"Selamat tahun baru." Kedua bibir itu berkata hampir bersamaan, sebelum saling menatap dan tertawa pelan.

"Di dalam bagasi mobilku ada berbagai macam kembang api, mau menyalakannya bersama denganku?"

"Tentu."

Keduanya pergi sambil bergandengan tangan. Tak menyadari kalau sedang diperhatikan oleh sosok wanita tak kasatmata di depan makam yang menatap punggung Gintoki dengan bibir tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai  
**

* * *

 **KET:**

*KKJ manga (chapter 19) by Arina Tanemura.

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Di LJ, fic ini saya buat _twoshot_ karena adegan lemon HijiGin dan Mob*Gin yg eksplisit; chapter 1-nya dipublikasikan pada tanggal 31 Desember malam, dan chapter 2-nya malam ini. Tetapi karena ini FFn, saya memotong hampir semua adegan eksplisitnya, dan hanya menyisakan sedikiiit adegan lemon yg sudah dibuat implisit, hingga menjadi _oneshot._

Mengenai karakter Hijikata dan Gintoki yg OOC di fic ini, saya memang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu untuk kepentingan cerita.

Btw, saya lupa memberi tahu di _notes_ ini. Umur Hijikata di fic ini 32th, sementara Gintoki berumur 18th.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
